The Summer Pool Party
by Crash5020
Summary: After finding out he wasn't invited to Trixie's annual summer pool party, Timmy is determined to get an invite no matter the obstacles that get in his way.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story takes place after the events of **The Loud House: The 180**. **  
**

* * *

On a bright and sunny day, Cosmo and Wanda played a game of cards until Timmy and Poof poofed into his room, covered in feathers.

"How was the play date?" asked Wanda.

Timmy shook the feathers off of him and replied with, "It's about what you would expect when you put two eccentric babies together and one of them has magic."

"That sounds like my first play date," said Cosmo. "I remember it like it was yesterday…"

"That was yesterday, Cosmo!" Wanda cut him off.

"Good times… good times…" said Cosmo.

Timmy then glanced at his calendar and was surprised to find out what day it was.

"Holy cow!" Timmy yelled. "How could I forget what today is?!"

"What's today?" asked Wanda.

"Today's the day Trixie gives out invitations to her summer pool party!" said Timmy.

"So that's why everyone was attacking the mailman earlier," said Wanda.

"What?!" Timmy exclaimed. "You mean it already happened?!"

Timmy rushed out of the house and opened his mailbox to find an envelope inside. Timmy eagerly pulled the envelope out of his mailbox and opened it to find a letter.

"You are hereby cordially," Timmy read out loud. "…not invited to my pool party. Wait, what?"

The excited 10-year old was dumbfounded and fell on his back.

"I think I've just been disinvited to a party I was never invited too," Timmy muttered. "Or something like that."

Suddenly, Chester, AJ and Chloe entered his field of view and Chester asked, "You got the non-invite too, huh?"

Timmy jumped back to his feet and expressed his confusion to his friends, "I don't get! Why wouldn't she invite me?!"

"Do you need to see the chart?" AJ asked as he pulled out the popularity chart.

"You think I would be invited," Timmy continued. "I mean, I got on her good side several times and it's not like she remembered that time when we were the last humans left on Earth."

"What?!" Chester and AJ exclaimed.

"Nothing!" Timmy quickly replied. "Point is… how come none of us were invited?

"Actually, I don't know if I was invited or not," said Chloe.

10 seconds later, Timmy opened Chloe's mailbox and grabbed her envelope.

"I'm pretty sure this illegal," said Chloe.

Ignoring Chloe's statement, Timmy opened the envelope and read aloud, "You are invited to my summer pool party."

"What?!" Chloe exclaimed as she grabbed the invite from Timmy. "I got invited to a party?! Someone invited me to their party?! I GOT INVITED TO A PARTY!"

Chloe immediately paused and realized the others were staring at her.

"Sorry," Chloe apologized.

"I can't believe it!" said Timmy. "How could you be invited?"

Chloe shot a hurt look Timmy's way, who immediately retracted his statement.

"I mean of course you're invited," said Timmy. "Who wouldn't want to invite you? It's just that I want to know… WHY WASN'T I INVITED?!"

Timmy took some deep breaths and said, "Okay, now that I got that out of my system… it's time to get us some invites. Split up!"

Timmy, AJ and Chester ran off in different directions, leaving Chloe to marvel at the fact that she got an invitation.

"I got invited to a party," Chloe squeed.

Later that day, Timmy walked up to the entrance Le Saloon with his fairies in their fishbowl.

"Hey, I remember the last time I went to a saloon with my friends," said Cosmo. "I remember it like it was yesterday…"

"Poof, poof!" Poof cut him off.

"Good times, good times…" said Cosmo.

Timmy walked into the saloon and was surprised to find Trixie was in there too.

"There's Trixie," Timmy said as he placed the fishbowl on a nearby shelf. "Wish me luck."

Timmy ran up to Trixie and said, "Hey, Trixie."

Trixie turned around and was surprised to find Timmy behind her.

"Hi, uh-, Tommy isn't it?" asked Trixie.

"Close enough, even though you got my name right before," said Timmy.

"Wait, you're right," said Trixie. "It's Timmy, right?"

Timmy was so excited Trixie got his name right that he started speaking gibberish. He then slapped himself so he could stop and said, "So, anyway, about your party tonight…"

Suddenly, Veronica jumped in between them and said, "What do you think you're doing, loser?"

"I was just asking Trixie…"

"Nope, losers like you aren't allowed to talk to Trixie," Veronica interrupted. "But you could talk to me."

"What?" asked Timmy.

"Nothing," Veronica quickly replied. "Come on, Trixie, let's go somewhere that doesn't have losers."

Later at the food court, Trixie and Veronica ate their lunch until Veronica needed to go to the bathroom. Once she was out of Trixie's view, Timmy and his fairies popped their heads out of the nearby bushes and set their sights on their target.

"Alright, she's far enough," said Timmy. "I wish Veronica was no longer in the mall!"

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof waved their wands and Veronica was immediately poofed over a tank of water. She fell into the tank and wondered how she ended up there unaware of the fin that swam past her.

Back at the mall…

"Alright, now that she's gone… by the way, where did you send her?" asked Timmy.

Cosmo and Wanda shrugged and Poof imitated his parents.

"Anyway, now that she's gone, noting can stop me from talking to Trixie," said Timmy.

Timmy jumped out of the bushes and immediately heard a familiar voice call his name, prompting him to jump back into the bushes. Soon, Tootie ran up to the spot he was previously at and looked around.

"My Timmy tracker must be on the fritz again," said Tootie. "Oh well."

Tootie continued to look around, much to Timmy's annoyance.

"Great, now I got to avoid Tootie, in the mall, again…" said the annoyed 10-year old. "Time for anti-Tootie maneuver 4."

Timmy jumped out of the bushes and immediately rolled under a nearby table. He then rolled under another, then another and continued to roll under tables until he was close to getting to Trixie.

"One more ought to do it," Timmy thought to himself.

Timmy initiated the last roll, but was immediately cut off by a marching band of janitors.

"What the-?!" Timmy exclaimed. "What's going on?"

"It's the annual janitor marching band parade," one of the janitors answered.

Timmy tried to get through the marching band, but found their line to be impenetrable, forcing him to wait them out. Unfortunately, Trixie was gone by the time the marching band passed through, causing Timmy to become livid.

Even later that day, Timmy walked up to the gates of Trixie's mansion and climbed them over to the other side. Once on the ground, Timmy was confronted by two angry pit bulls.

"Hey guys…" Timmy meekly said. "Don't mind me. I was just going to…"

Before Timmy could finish his sentence, the pit bulls attacked Timmy forcing him to escape over the gate.

Attempt #2

Timmy peeked over the gate and was met with the growls of Trixie's pit bulls. He then pulled a steak out of his pocket and tossed it the side. The pit bulls followed the steak and Timmy victoriously landed on the other side of the gate. He nonchalantly strolled through the yard until he ran into the pit bulls again.

"Dang it," Timmy mumbled before getting attacked again.

Attempt #3

Timmy pushed a cannon in front of the mansion gates and aimed it at Trixie's mansion. He lit the fuse and jumped inside it. Unfortunately, the cannon then amid at the ground and shot Timmy into the sewers.

Attempt #4

Timmy sat in front of the mansion gates, trying to think of a new way to get to the mansion as Mr. Crocker approached him.

"What's the matter, Turner?" asked Mr. Crocker. "You're fairies can't bail you out of a problem?"

Timmy ignored Crocker's claim and suddenly heard snarling next to him. He looked to his right and was shocked to find the pit bulls next to him, prime to attack him again.

"L-Look!" Timmy stammered. "A teacher!"

The pit bulls immediately turned their attention to Crocker and attacked him.

"Thank you, Crock-pot!" Timmy said before scaling the gate.

Timmy ran up to the mansion and quickly hit the doorbell. Trixie opened the door and seemed to be happy to see Timmy.

"Hey, Timmy," said Trixie. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to…"

Timmy looked around to make sure nothing could interrupt him and continued, "I wanted to know why you didn't invite me to your pool party?"

"I didn't invite you?" said the surprised Trixie. "Wonder how'd that happen?"

Trixie grabbed an invitation and handed it to Timmy.

"Hope to see you tonight," Trixie said with a smile.

Trixie closed the door, leaving Timmy to marvel at his invite.

"I.. got invited," said Timmy. "Trixie invited me to her party… TRIXIE INVITED ME TO HER PARTY! YES!"

Timmy ran home to prepare for the party, unaware that he was being watched by a woman in a cloak.

"I helped you get invited to that party, Turner," the woman said. "I really hope you enjoy it… IT'LL BE YOUR LAST!"


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening, Timmy slicked his hair back and put on a pair of shades.

"All right!" said Timmy. "Let's go!"

Wanda poofed in front of Timmy and asked, "Um, Timmy, what's with the surfer look?"

"I was told that this was a way to look cool at the party," said Timmy.

"And who told you that?" asked Wanda.

As if on cue, Cosmo poofed into the room with his hair slicked back and a pair of shades.

"Ready for the party, Timmy?" asked Cosmo.

"Cosmo, you're not going to the party," said Wanda.

"But who us else is going to help Timmy at the party?" asked Cosmo.

Wanda sighed and waved her wand, changing Timmy's clothes to just a simple pair of trunks.

"If you want to impress Trixie, sport, you just need to be yourself," said Wanda.

"Yeah, that works for five seconds," said Timmy. "And that's if I'm lucky."

Suddenly, there was a knock on Timmy's door, forcing Cosmo and Wanda to poof back into their fishbowl.

"Oh Timmy," Timmy's dad called. "I'm respecting your privacy by knocking, but asserting my authority as your father by coming in any way!"

Dad busted the door down with his parental battering ram and was surprised to find Timmy wearing his trunks.

"I didn't know today was the annual swim suit competition," said Dad. "I can't let Dinkleberg beat me this year."

Dad ripped his clothes off revealing his speedo. Timmy eye twitched at the sight of his dad wearing his speedo as Mom walked in.

"I didn't know today was the annual swim suit competition," said Mom. "I can't let Mrs. Dinkleberg beat me this year."

Mom attempted to rip her clothes off too, but Timmy stopped her in her tracks.

"It's not the annual swim suit competition!" said the desperate 10-year old. "I'm just getting ready for Trixie's pool party."

"You got invited to a pool party?" said Mom.

"I've been waiting for this day for a long time," Dad said, tearing up a little. "My son has finally been invited to a popular summer party."

Dad then put on a serious face and said, "Now we're going to have to go over a few things about this party though…"

Moments later, Timmy was pushed out of the front door by his parents.

"And that's all you need to make any party a wild party," said Dad.

"Is the rubber duck really that important?" asked Timmy.

"Yes!" Dad insisted.

"Have fun at the party, Timmy," Mom said before closing the door.

"A rubber duck…?" Timmy wondered as Chloe approached him.

"Hey, Timmy," Chloe said with a wave. "You ready for the party?"

"Yep," said Timmy. "You got the party excitement out of your system?"

"Yep," said Chloe. "All good here."

Chloe whistled a fairly odd tune and Timmy said, "Okay, let it out."

"I GOT INVITED TO A PARTY!" Chloe screamed. "Okay, now I'm good… for the most part."

"Good," said Timmy. "Now I can get it out. I GOT INVITED TO TRIXIE'S POOL PARTY! Ok, I'm good, let's go."

Timmy and Chloe walked to Trixie's mansion, unaware that they were being watched the same cloaked woman from earlier.

"Yes, Timmy, go to that party," said the cloaked woman. "But I guarantee… IT WON'T BE FUN FOR YOU!"

Timmy and Chloe walked up to Trixie's mansion and were surprised to find a long line there along with how fortified the mansion was.

"Wow…" Chloe muttered.

They were soon approached by Chester and AJ, who were covered in cuts and bruises.

"What happened to you guys?" asked Timmy.

"We got our invitations!" Chester said proudly.

1 hour ago, Chester and AJ watched Trixie's pit bulls tear a steak apart.

"The invitations are in their collars," said AJ. "If we make a distraction we can safely retrieve the invitations."

"We don't have time for a distraction!" said Chester. "The party is going to start soon! We need to get it now!"

Chester grabbed AJ and lunged at the pit bulls

"No, wait!" AJ cried.

But it was too late, the pit bulls set their sights on them and charged.

Back in the present, the four of them watched Trixie's pit bulls thrown out of the mansion as they had no invitations. As Timmy laughed at the sight of his tormentors getting their just desserts, the cloaked woman wasn't as pleased.

"Well, there goes part of my plan," said the cloaked woman. "I HATE WHEN I HAVE TO ADJUST PLANS!"

The woman punched a nearby tree, causing it to fall over… on her.

"Did you guys here something?" asked Timmy.

His friends shrugged and they continued to wait in line. Eventually, they entered the party and were stunned by what they saw. There were sprinklers, giant water slides, water toys, snacks and drinks and in the center of it all, a giant pool.

"This has got to be the 2nd greatest moment of my life…" said Timmy.

Timmy marveled at the party festivities until he caught a glimpse of Trixie wandering around.

"If you'll excuse me…" Timmy said before running to Trixie.

Timmy approached her from behind and said to himself, "Alright, Turner, keep it cool. Don't mess this up!"

"Hi, Trixie!" Timmy said in a high-pitch tone.

Trixie turned around with a concerned look on her face, prompting Timmy to ask what was wrong.

"Have you seen Veronica, my, popular but not as popular as me, friend?" asked Trixie.

"Nope," said Timmy. "But I'm sure she's fine."

Meanwhile, Veronica stood on top of a boat, using the paddle to fight back the sharks wanting to eat her.

"Back! Back!" Veronica shouted. "I'm too popular to be eaten!"

Back at the party, Trixie shrugged and said, "You're probably right. She's probably okay."

"Right," said Timmy. "So how 'bout we…"

"Water balloon fight!"

Suddenly, water balloons were thrown around, forcing Timmy and Trixie to separate and take cover. Timmy ducked behind a nearby bush and looked to see if any water balloons were headed his way, unbeknownst to him, the cloaked woman was behind a nearby tree.

"The water balloons are the least of your worries," the cloaked woman snickered.

The woman punched the tree, causing it to start to fall over. Timmy noticed the tumbling tree next to him and watched it fall… on top of the cloaked woman.

"Good thing no one was near that tree," said Timmy.

Later, Timmy watched Trixie converse with the popular kids as his friends played at the sprinklers.

"There's gotta be a way to get some alone time with Trixie," said Timmy.

"According to my calculations," said AJ. "It's very unlikely that she'll separate from her natural crowd."

"If I cared about calculations, then I wouldn't have developed the incalculable plan sweeper-her-awayer," said Timmy. "Chester…"

"On it!" said Chester.

Chester ran towards the giant pool and jumped in, causing a big splash.

"Part 1: Get the popular kids wet," said Timmy.

The popular kids scrambled around the party, looking for towels to dry themselves with. Timmy the pulled out a towel and said, "Part 2: Give Trixie a towel, giving me a chance to talk to her, which will hopefully lead to Part 3: Trixie will develop a love for me that burns with the white-hot intensity of a thousand suns. Now if you'll excuse me."

Timmy proceeded to make his way to Trixie until a hole in space opened above him and dropped a dripping wet Veronica on top of him.

"For me?" Veronica said as she took Timmy's towel. "You shouldn't have?"

"It's not for you," said Timmy. "It's for Trixie."

Veronica's eye twitched and she put on her Trixie wig.

"I AM TRIXIE!" Veronica screamed.

"Veronica?"

Veronica turned around and was shocked to find Trixie behind her.

"Awkward…" said Timmy.

From behind a nearby tree, the cloaked woman snickered at the situation.

"Awkward indeed," said the cloaked woman. "I'M GLAD SOMETHING WORKED!"

The woman stretched then her arms, accidently snapping the tree in half and causing both halves to fall on top of her.

"A lot of my trees have been falling tonight," said Trixie.

Later that night, Chloe watched Timmy pace back and forth in a rut.

"I give up," said Timmy. "I got nothing else."

Chloe looked down Timmy's rut and said, "Maybe you don't need to have an elaborate plan to get Trixie's attention. Maybe you just need something the two of you have in common."

Timmy dug into his pocket and pulled out a Skull Squisher #3.

"Well, we both like comics," said Timmy. "But the last time I tried that, it didn't work so well."

"Is that Skull Squisher #3?"

Timmy turned around and was surprised to find Trixie on the other edge of the rut. Trixie jumped into the rut and took a closer look at the comic.

"It is!" said Trixie. "I haven't seen this particular issue since…"

"Timantha?" asked Timmy.

"Yeah…" Trixie said in a sorrowful tone. "I haven't seen her since then…"

"Well, to be honest…" said Timmy. "Uhm… this is the exact comic that Timantha got the day you two met. She wanted me to give it to you before she left for, uh… Europe."

Timmy gave the comic book to Trixie, who was touched by the gesture.

"Oh, Timmy… this is…"

Suddenly, the two of them heard a loud boom and peeked out of the rut. They saw that the cloaked woman was on the other side of the pool, causing havoc.

"Who is that?!" Trixie exclaimed.

"Life ruining another moment for me…" Timmy said under his breath.

"What?" asked Trixie.

"Nothing!" said Timmy. "You stay down there while I get help."

Trixie did as she was told and Timmy jumped out of the rut.

"Who is that?" asked Chloe.

"I think that's the crazy lady Lincoln was talking about," said Timmy.

The cloaked woman then turned her attention to Timmy and picked up a nearby tree.

"THIS IS FOR ALL THE TREES!" the woman shouted.

"What?" said the confused 10-year old.

But before the cloaked woman could do anything, a portal opened up behind her and started to pull her in.

"NO!" she screamed. "NOT YET…!"

The cloaked woman stretched her left hand forward and shot a purple stake at Timmy. The stake hit Timmy in the chest as the woman was dragged into the portal. The stake then dissolved into his skin and purple veins started to appear all over his body. Timmy stumbled over his feet and fell back, bought was immediately caught by Malie.

"What's happening to him?!" asked the worried Chloe.

"He's being corrupted," Malie answered.

"What do we do?" asked Chloe.

Instead of answering Chloe's question, Malie raised Timmy's head and pressed her lips against his. Chloe's cheeks turned red as she watched the veins disappear. Malie released her hold on Timmy and handed the unconscious 10-year old to Chloe.

"What did you do?" asked Chloe.

"I removed the source of his corruption," said Malie. "He should be okay."

"But who was that?" asked Chloe.

"My mother," said Malie. "She's corrupted too, like my father was."

"Nomed?" asked Chloe. "Was your brother corrupted too?"

Malie shook her head and said, "I really must apologize for my family's… "outbursts. Do take care."

Malie left the two of them alone as Chloe wondered what to do next.


	3. Epilogue

The next day, Timmy laid in his bed, depressed about what happened yesterday.

"Cheer up, Timmy," said Cosmo. "So someone ruined your chance at a better social life or your chances with Trixie. It's not the first time it happened."

Timmy groaned and turned away from his fairies.

"I think what Cosmo meant to say is that we're just glad you're okay, Timmy," said Wanda.

"What did happen yesterday?" asked Timmy. "All I remember was having a moment with Trixie and then crazy lady appeared and then… I don't know."

"I think it was something about coconuts," said Cosmo.

"It doesn't matter what it was," said Wanda. "All that matters that you're okay."

"But I'm not okay!" Timmy snapped. "I finally get a chance to impress Trixie, without magic I must add, and it failed. Once again, I have nothing to show for my efforts."

"Nothing but this card she left at your front door," Cosmo said, showing Timmy said card.

"What?!" Timmy exclaimed.

Timmy grabbed the card, opened it and read it. Suddenly, his depression turned into happiness.

"I need to frame this," said Timmy.

"Oh good," said Cosmo. "I need someone to take the blame for me eating the last of the ice cream."

"What was that?" asked Wanda.

"Nothing!" Cosmo quickly replied.

Timmy walked to his computer and said, "Now that I accomplished my objective I can finally finish that thing we need for the Bikini Bottom trip."

"I'm ready," Cosmo declared. "I already got a bikini for a bottom."

"I'm going to ignore that disturbing thought because I need to focus. After all, we want this to be a great summer, right?" Timmy asked as his eyes changed color from blue to purple.

 **The Summer Pool Party: The End**


End file.
